A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle door and window pressure sensors, and more specifically to pressure sensors used with automatic doors or windows.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the automotive industry to include pressure sensors (pressure-activated sensors) for door and window openings, especially for automatic or motorized door and window systems. Pressure sensors are used in passenger vehicles and in other applications for use in preventing an automatic powered door or window from forcibly closing over an obstruction, such as the arms, legs, or fingers of a passenger. The pressure sensors are typically referred to as “pinch sensors.” The pressure or pinch sensor detects when an object is pinched between the door and the door frame or the window and the window frame. The pressure or pinch sensor prevents the door or window from closing and causing damage to the pinched object.
Various mechanisms have been used to detect when a object is pinched between the door or window and the vehicle body. While these mechanism function well for their intended use, there are disadvantages. One disadvantage is the pressure or pinch sensor may not detect an object when the object is offset to one side of the sensor.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for detecting when an object is pinched in a closing door or window, in which the apparatus includes a door or window seal.